Two Worlds One Family
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Just have to read to see what happens. Not a good speller so don't tell me about it. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Rated M for just in case.
1. Looking For Fairy Tail

_**This is a Fairy Tail crossover with HP. Its going to be in two or three parts not really sure. But the first one is going to be In FT then HP then a mix of the two. Just one story but Three parts. Not going to make three different story's with the same name its just going to be one long one. I hope you like it. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. If you don't like what I'm doing don't review if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all. That's what I believe in. I'm not the best speller I will spell things wrong. I'm not like the rest of the writers on here. So don't tell me that something about my spelling cause like I said NOT THE BEST SPELLER. Any way I hope you like the story. But I will say this. I will try and make sure to spell everything right. Oh and all the songs that is song goes to their right full owns but I might change up just a little bit of them to fit with the story.**_

___**Two Worlds One Family**_

_**Chapter 1: Looking For Fairy Tail**_

_**Ricki's POV **_

I was out in the woods by my home.

Still grieving for my long dead mother.

Yuki is dead by my hand's.

But that's what he wanted.

I still have his two fangs hanging from my neck.

My master and best friend gone with my mother.

Father never wants me around any more.

"I don't feel good."

I said to my self.

Every thing is spinning.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be so sick.

It felt like I was being sucked up into the sky.

I opened my eyes to see I was being sucked up into a black hole.

I screamed as it closed around me.

All I could see is black and blue.

It felt like hours of flying threw this coldness.

Then I saw a light coming closer and closer.

Then I came out of it falling from the sky towards the earth.

I was to scared to scream.

I closed my eyes and waited for the air to change so I could land safely.

I was about to opened my eyes to look down.

When something grabbed me and held me close to their body.

I opened my eyes to see a blonde headed boy looking down at me.

He gave me a small smile.

I smiled back up at him.

Once back on the ground he put me on my feet and just stared at me.

I looked down at my feet.

"Whats your name kid?"

He said to me I looked at him.

"My name is Ricki Yazzie. What is yours?"

I said to him.

"Name's Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus said to me.

I nodded my head.

I waited for him to ask me where I came from or why I came out of the sky.

But he never asked me.

"Are you alone?"

Laxus asked me.

"Yes I think I am."

I said not sure if I was alone here or not.

"That's sad do you have any family around here?"

He asked me.

I shrugged not knowing where I am.

"What year is it?"

I asked him and he told me.

I could feel my mouth open.

I did the math in my head and I came 450 year into the future.

"Whats wrong?"

Laxus asked me.

"Nothing I just cant remember how I got here."

I said to him.

"Do you have a Guild you belong to?"

He said to me.

"Umm is the Wolves Guild still around?"

I asked him.

"The Southern Wolves Guild?"

He said.

I never heard of them.

"I must have hit my head at some point cause I don't remember."

I said feeling sick to my stomach of lying to him.

I never lied and not get sick.

"Will you shouldn't go any where till your memory comes back. Its not safe out side this forest."

He said to me.

"Come with me you can stay at my training hut I use."

Laxus said as he started to walk.

I followed him deeper into the forest.

I was tired and sad.

But then we came to a clearing and there as a small hut.

There was a bed, bathroom, and a kitchen.

It was getting dark and Laxus had dinner ready.

So he made me a plat of food and we sat down to eat.

It was really good.

I notice he had a lot of books around the hut.

"This is really good Laxus."

I said to him.

"Thanks Ricki."

He said. After we finished doing the dishes we fell asleep.

_**Years later**_

Its been over a year since I last saw Laxus.

Over the years I found out that my home was destroyed.

I don't know how it was but its no one.

Every one was killed, but there might have be some that got away.

A year ago today Laxus said he wasn't going to come back again.

I didn't believe him till the months went by.

So I'm going to go and find him.

He or the other one that I meant from Fairy Tail.

Laxus told me all about them and his Gramps.

I really wanted to see Fairy Tail for my self.

But Laxus wouldn't let me leave.

So now I'm packing up what little I had to my name.

The things that Laxus got me when he visit.

Laxus is nice to bring me clothes and other things.

I looked around the room once more then let the hut that I called home for all these years.

As I walked out of the hut and into the forest.

I could smell people hiding around me.

If they didn't hurt me I would just let them go.

But then they jumped down circling me.

I could tell they didn't want to talk.

_**No one's POV **_

Every one at Fairy Tail was happy that the battle was over.

Everything was settling down and every one was just relaxing around the Guild. Natsu and Lucy were sitting by the door.

They heard noses coming from out side.

"Whats that?"

Lucy said but before any one could say anything.

The doors were busted opened and something came flying in.

"Come on girly tell us what we want to know or we just have to take you with us. The jewels for your knowledge is more then you your self."

Said one of the guys.

They had magic coming off them.

Gramps looked at the person laying on the floor.

The hood fell down her long dark purple and red hair fell over her face.

Blood dripped from her mouth as she moved her hair out of her face.

Her icy blue eyes had fire in them.

But it looked like she was holding back something.

Natsu got up.

"What do you want with this girl?"

He said as he moved in front of her.

Then Lucy, Erza and the others moved in front of her as while.

"Get out of the way you stupid Fairy's"

The other said.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Cause at that every one took off and beat up the men who kicked the girl threw the door.

Once the men were taken door everyone looked at the girl.

She hand her hand on her side that was bleeding.

"Wendy could you heal-"

Gramps was saying but the girl and Wendy were staring at each other.

It looked like they were in a trance.

Then the girl started to use Sky magic to heal.

Every one was in shock as what she was doing.

Wendy was happy cause she thought the girl knew her sky dragon.

The girl laid down breathing hard and the dragon slayers could smell her fear at what just happened.

"D-do you know where I can find the Fairy Tail Guild?"

She said softly as she looked up at them.

"You are in the Fairy Tail Guild."

Gramps said.

The girl smiled a little.

"Then you know Laxus. Where is he I must speak to him."

She said to them.

Every one looked sad and then looked at Gramps.

"He isn't a member here anymore."

Gramps said in a low sad voice.

The girls face fell with sadness.

"Do you know where he is?"

She said with no hope in her voice.

"Sorry but I don't."

Gramps said.

"What about you Freed do you know where he is?"

Levy asked Freed.

He looked at the girl.

"I don't know this girl and I wont tell her where Laxus is."

He said.

"But he saved me and gave me a place to stay. Please I need to know why he left me."

She said to him with tears in her eyes.

"Laxus never talked about a girl. He talked about a boy named Ricki. And your not a boy."

Freed said and the other two of Laxus group nodded.

The girl looked at them.

"Did he say Ricki was a boy or did you just jump to that?"

The girl said to them.

They looked at each other.

"No he never said if Ricki was a boy."

Evergreen said.

"My name is Ricki Yazzie."

Ricki said to them.

All three of them turned pale and their mouths opened.

"NO WAY!?"

They yelled as Ricki slowly got to her feet.

"Yes way. Laxus left me in his training hut deep in the forest. He left me and never came back a year ago today. Do you know why he did that for?"

Ricki asked them.

They looked at each other not sure if they should tell her or not.

"Lets say he didn't want you to know what he was going to do."

Freed said to her.

"What did he do?"

Ricki said in a low voice not sure if she wanted to know.

"He tried to take over Fairy Tail."

Gramps said and tears ran down Ricki's face.

"No he wouldn't do that. I loves Fairy Tail and his Grandfather very much. He told me all the great stuff about Fairy Tail. Why would he want to take over it?"

She said looking from one person to the next.

But no one spoke.

"I see. If you see him tell him I need to talk with him please?"

She said to Freed who nodded.

"Thank you."

Ricki said as she laid down on the floor she ran full speed with them at her heels. She is tired and hurting in places she hasn't hurt since training with Yuki.

"Why were they after you for?"

Lucy asked Ricki.

Ricki just laid there.

"They wanted to know about my past. They said they been keeping a eye on me since I came to the forest. They said I know were a powerful magic is hidden and to tell them where it is."

Ricki said in a sleepy voice.

Then she past out and started to snore softly.

"Elfman please take Ricki to a spare room. So she can rest."

Gramps said.

"Yes master."

Elfman said as he pick her up and took her to a spare room to sleep.

Every one looked at Gramps.

"Did Laxus ever told you about finding a girl?"

Erza asked Gramps.

"No he never said anything to me. But what I don't get is why? Why would he hid her and keep her quiet? Is there something more to her that we don't know? Very one keep a eye on her till we know for sure if she can be trusted."

Gramps said to them.

"Yes sir."

Rang out and there was one.

"Aye sir!"

Happy said as while.

"While carry on with your day."

Gramps said a little shocked at what his grandson did.

Not telling her why he was leaving.

Just leaving her alone in the forest.

"Poor girl."

He said to him self as he took a drink.

When Ricki gets up he hopes to talk to her more about Laxus.

_**Ricki's POV**_

I opened my eyes to a soft pillow under my head.

My body still hurt but not as bad. I slowly turned over and then sat up.

I was in a room with a lot of beds.

"How are you feeling?"

Said a voice by the door.

I looked to see the short old man standing there.

"I still hurt but I be find. Thank you for asking and letting me stay here while I heal."

I said to him.

He walked over and sat on the bed.

"It's the lest we can do. But I wanted to know how you and my grandson meant." He said.

I looked out of the window.

"He saved my life. I was falling out of the sky and he caught me before I hit the ground. I couldn't remember how I was falling or where I'm from. He let me stay at his hut till I could remember."

I said to him softly.

"Do you remember?" .

He said and I sank my nails into the bed.

"I don't like to lie but I don't know if I should tell any one."

I said as tears ran down my face.

"Do you come there a portal from the sky?"

He said making me jump and looked at him with fear.

"I wonder why Laxus was asking me that. A few years ago he came up to me and ask me if any one came threw a portal from the sky before. At the time I didn't know why he was asking me. But now with you here I now know. What ever you say I don't tell any one unless you are here to do harm."

He said with fire in his eyes.

I could tell he was a kind and caring man.

"Your Laxus grandfather. I wanted to meant you for the longest time. Every thing Laxus told me you made me feel that times got better."

I said to him. His face turned pink.

"He talked about me a lot?"

He said to me shocked.

"Yes he use to when I was growing up. But before he left it was three year before he stopped talking about you and started to help me train."

I said to him.

"That's must been when he was starting to think about taking over. But what did you mean by 'Every thing Laxus told you made you feel that times got better?'."

He said.

"What I'm going to tell you might sound unbelievable. But if you don't mind it be safer if no one finds out it."

I said as I took a deep breath.

"I never told any one not even Laxus. I was going to but he started to change so I didn't want it in the wrong hands. I come from a different time. . . .450 year in the past. I came from a powerful Guild that was made up of my family and powerful friends of the family and their own family."

I said and he looked at me.

"What was the name of your Guild?"

He asked.

"The Wolves Guild."

I said and his eyes got huge.

"That Guild was wiped out cause they went on a killing spree. They were looking for something but no one knew what it could have been. But now I think it was you they were looking for."

He said more tears were running down my face.

"I don't think he would have done that. After my mother die he just pushed me away. But if he was looking for me he didn't have to kill any one. I'm so sorry. . . .it all my fault."

I sobbed in to my hands.

I felt him put his hand on my knee.

"No its not. You didn't make the portal open. You didn't make him go on the killing spree."

He said. I looked over at him with shock on my face.

"I don't know what to say."

I told him.

He smiled at me.

"You are welcome to stay here so Laxus don't have to go looking for you. So you're a sky dragon slayer?"

He asked me I looked at him.

"No I'm not a sky dragon slayer."

I said to him.

He looked confused on his face.

"You used sky magic to heal your self."

He said as he looked into my eyes.

"I don't know how that happened. I just looked into that girls eyes and it was like everything thing she knew about that kind of magic was copied and sent to me."

I said to him know it sounded weird.

"Has this happened before?"

He asked me.

"Only once and it was with Laxus. But he was teaching me his kind of magic. So I didn't think much of it till now. . . .what can I call you? Cause I don't know your name." I said a little stupid for asking.

But this man is letting me stay here.

"Sorry Ricki. My name is Makarov Dreyar but every one just calls me Gramps." Gramps said.

I smiled at him as the tears stopped.

"I never heard of any one that can copy someone else's kind of magic."

Gramps said and I looked down at my hands.

"I know its weird but I don't know how I do it. When I look into someone's eyes I can copy their magic and other times it don't work. I don't know why I do that or how."

I said and he smiled and got up.

"Will if you feel like it I show you around. You been asleep for a few days." Gramps said as he started to walk towards the door.

I got out of the bed and followed him.

Gramps showed me around and I meant every one at the Guild.

I thanked them for saving me and they let me sit with them and talked.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Gray told me about the Guild and how they came to the Guild.

I tried not to look them in the eyes and it was working so far.

Lucy uses Celestial Spirit Magic.

I really didn't know much about it.

So she told me how she uses it and the different kind of spirits she can call.

Then someone was walking towards our table.

He has orange hair in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead.

Hazel eyes and his wearing a suit.

I looked at him and he didn't have the same vibe as every one else.

"What is he?"

I said out loud. Lucy turn around to look at the guy.

"That's Loke or Leo the Loin. He is one of the Celestial Spirits. But how did you know he was different?"

Lucy asked me.

Loke came over and stared at me.

"The vibe coming off him isn't like ours."

I said softly.

"You can tell I'm not human? That's cool but Lucy can tell too."

Loke said.

"Yea but she's not a Celestial Mage."

Lucy said and Loke looked at me then her.

"Your joking right?"

He chuckled to Lucy.

Lucy gave me a sorry looking.

I smiled at her.

"Loke that's not nice to say."

Lucy said to him.

"So your new to the Guild?"

Loke said changing the subject.

"No they are just letting me stay for a while."

I said to him.

He was looking at me then his eyes got big.

Then he stood up and looked at Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy love but I got to go."

Then he vanished into gold light.

"I wonder what that was all about."

Lucy said as she turned back to look at me.

"I don't know but I hope everything is ok."

I said as we started to talk again.


	2. The Butterfly & The Lighting Bug

_**Chapter 2: The Butterfly & The Lightning Bug**_

_**No One's POV**_

Its been a week since Ricki came to Fair Tail.

She is having fun with every one.

Gramps even let her go on a few jobs with Lucy, Natsu and Gray.

They just got back and was just sitting down when Ricki started to pick up a vibe she knew to while.

"What are you smiling about Ricki?"

Gray said as he watched her turn towards the door.

The door opened and standing on the other said was Laxus.

Every one turned and watched him walked in.

Laxus looked around looking for Ricki.

But then something hit him so hard the took a few steps back.

Laxus looked down at the dark purple and red hair.

A smile crossed his lips as he put his arms around the shacking Ricki.

Every one started to circle them.

Ricki looked up at Laxus with tears running down her face.

"Hello Ricki."

He said as Ricki moved away to look at him.

Then out of nowhere she hit him so hard he went flying into Natsu and Gray.

More tears ran down her face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

She yelled at him.

Laxus looked at her with shock on his face.

But Laxus knew he had that coming.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE WOODS BY MY SELF? I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME?"

She yelled at him as she cried more.

Then Ricki fell to her knees and cried more.

Laxus got a up and went to her side fast.

He pulled her into his arm.

Tears running down his own face.

"I'm sorry Ricki I thought it would have been best to leave you. I had something to do and I wasn't really sure if it was going to work out or not."

Laxus said as Ricki cried into his shoulder.

Ricki put her arms around his neck and cried harder.

Gramps was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Still you could have came and seen me. Don't you like me anymore?"

Ricki said as she looked up at him with her Icy blue eyes.

Laxus could feel her eyes looking into his soul.

"I do like you Ricki if I didn't I wouldn't have kept you around. You are someone that I need to have in my life."

Laxus said as he put his forehead on hers.

Ricki moved her hands to his face.

"You should have came back. I didn't know what I did to make you leave."

Ricki said as her voice shook.

"I didn't want you to be bad if you followed me. I couldn't leave with my self if that happened."

Laxus said to her.

"I wouldn't have done that. I would have stopped you cause you are better then to sink that low. I'm very disappointed in you."

Ricki said as she moved away from him.

Her heart started to hurt cause of what he did.

She got to her feet and turned her back.

A cold vibe started to come off her.

Every one could feel it and they didn't know what was wrong.

Every since Ricki looked into Gray's eyes she started to get cold a lot.

But it didn't bother her but she didn't know how to use it and wasn't sure how to ask him about it.

So it would just come out of her body in waves.

"Ricki?"

Laxus said but she just took off running out of the Guild.

Laxus took off after her.

No one followed but they were in shock.

_**Laxus POV**_

Ricki ran out and I followed her cause I need her to know why.

Its not that I hate her but I had to protect her.

Even if it was from my self.

I knew what I was going to do and it wasn't going to be good.

I couldn't drag Ricki with me.

I couldn't live with my self if my sweet Ricki turned bad.

Its been a year since I seen her and she looks good.

But I wish she would slow down.

Ricki was heading for the woods.

She ran deep into them.

"Ricki stop!"

I yelled at her.

She turned with tears on her eyes and she sent a bolt of lighting at me.

I moved out of the way as it hit the tree.

We stopped a few feet apart. I knew she wanted to fight.

So I got ready and we went at each other.

Lighting flying at each other and she hit me a few times and I got a few hits in as while.

I was holding back and so was she.

So we fought and destroyed the woods.

Ricki got strong in the last year.

She wasn't going down like she use to.

So I didn't know this is going to finish.

But then she just stopped and turned her back towards me.

Then she used what ever magic she had left.

She started to heal the woods.

I watched as she used her magic.

I never seen her do this before.

"What are you still doing here?"

She said to me as she looked at me.

There was fire in her eyes.

"How long are you doing to be mad at me?"

I asked her.

She turned her back towards me and then she punched the tree, sending her hand deep into it.

"How could you leave me after all those years? You don't know how lost I was with out you. You were the only one that I felt safe with. Did you even think about how I was going to feel after you left?"

She said as she pulled her bleeding hand out of the tree.

I walked over to her and took her hand to look at it.

"I wanted you to stay safe."

I said as started to pull out the pieces of tree.

"Why couldn't you just take me with you?"

Ricki said as I sat her down so I could see better.

"Cause what I was doing I didn't want you to go bad. You're my sweet little Butterfly and I want you to stay like that. If I could I wouldn't want you to do magic but I cant stop you."

I said to her.

Ricki's face turned pink.

"If I couldn't do magic I would be dead right now. Then if you every did go back you would found my dead body."

Ricki said in a cold voice.

I felt bad about saying that.

"Sorry Ricki I never meant to hurt you. Could you forgive me?"

I said to her.

Ricki looked at me as I started to wrapped her hand up.

"I want to forgive you but would you forgive someone who did that to you?"

She said to me.

I thought about it for a while.

"I would have take some time then I would forgive you. But any one else it is a 50/50 on them."

I said to her then got up.

"I leave you alone so you can think. I'm going back to the Guild, I want to see Gramps for a while."

I said as I ruffled her hair.

She smiled and nodded her head.

I turned and left her alone there.

As I walked out of the woods I could feel a powerful magic coming from the Guild and it wasn't from anyone from there.

So I started to run towards the Guild.

The closer I got I could hear a battle going on inside the Guild. I ran into the Guild and every one was fighting with people that I never saw before.

"TELL US WHERE SHE IS! ! !"

One of them yelled.

I jumped in to help them out.

Even if I'm not in the Guild no more this is still my home.

_**No One's POV**_

More powerful guys came looking for Ricki.

They just came in and started to fight.

They must have been watching them.

So when Laxus came in he saw Gramps having trouble with seven of the bad guys.

So he ran to help him out.

While Ricki was just walking into town.

She wanted to forgive Laxus but she couldn't forgive so easily.

Ricki could feel something coming from the Guild. She wasn't really sure if it was from the Guild or someone else.

Ricki just walked to the Guild at her normal speed.

But the closer she got to the Guild the louder the power got.

Then she could feel Laxus power going full out and she knew something was wrong.

So she took off running towards the Guild.

As she got closer she could see magic flying every where.

Ricki passed some of the members of the Guild fighting.

When she got inside Laxus was on his last legs.

"Tells us where the girl is or we will kill you and every one here."

Said the boss of the group.

Laxus looked at him.

"I rather die then tell you where she is. She is part of my family and I wouldn't betray her for nothing in this world. So kill me cause I wont say anything."

Laxus said and the boss smiled as he pulled out a huge sword.

Gramps was pinned down.

"NO! !"

Rang out threw out the Guild but no one was lauder then Ricki.

As the sword came down on Laxus it broke across Ricki's dragon scaled arm. Ricki's body is coved in dark blood red and bright purple scales.

Just like Yuki's use to have.

Her eyes started to glow red like Yuki's.

Black flames started to cover her body.

The boss started to moved away from Ricki.

"No one touches my Lighting Bug and lives."

She said in a low deadly voice.

"I-I was just playing."

He said as she moved closer to him.

Every one stopped and watched Ricki.

"Your lying and I hate liars."

She said.

Then the bad wizards started to run towards Ricki.

But she turned around.

"Roar of the Moon Dragon!"

She yelled and her roar had more power then the other three Dragon slayers in the Fairy Tail Guild.

They flew back and turned to ashes.

Then Ricki put her head back and let out a mighty roar that made every one move away from her.

Then she turned towards Laxus who was hurt.

All Laxus could do was just watch her walk towards him.

Rick started to change back to her normal sweet self.

Then she looked around at every one that was hurt.

"I'm so sorry for this."

She said in a low voice and she made a big magic circle that was just as big as the Guild it started to heal every one that was hurt.

Laxus wounds started to heal and feel better.

"Ricki its ok."

Gramps said to her.

Tear were running down her face.

"No its not. Everyone is hurt cause of me."

Ricki said as she fell to her knees in front of Laxus.

He looked at her as she put her head down she whispered softly so alone Laxus could hear her.

"I forgive you Laxus. But you cant give up on your life cause of me. You have to fight and live on ok? I cant lose you Lighting Bug ok?"

Ricki said and Laxus smiled at her.

Then he pulled her into a hug.

He missed Ricki calling him that.

"Ok Ricki I will do that and thank you for saving me Butterfly."

Laxus whispered back.

"You're a Dragon Slayer or a fake slayer?"

Natsu asked her.

Ricki looked at him, Windy and Gajeel who was walking closer to her.

"I'm a real Dragon Slayer."

Ricki said not sure how someone can be a fake slayer.

"But how can you be so powerful?"

Gajeel asked her.

Ricki sat on Laxus lap like she use to when she was little.

"Dragon Slayers powers are to take down a dragon right?"

Ricki said.

The other three Dragon Slayers nodded.

"Our power is more powerful then others. But it becomes even more powerful after you kill a Dragon. That's when your true power comes out. . ."

Ricki said not to happy.

"Wait Kill a Dragon? You got to be kidding right?"

Natsu said to her.

He couldn't kill his Dragon even if he wanted to.

"No I'm not. That's why they call us Dragon Slayers. We have the power to Slay Dragons."

Ricki said to them.

"I would never kill my Dragon. She is my mother."

Wendy said to Ricki.

"Yuki was like my second father to me. After my mother died my real father never wanted me around. I ran away from home and it was the dead of winter. Yuki founded me pasted out in the snow. He took me home and taught me the way of the Moon Dragon." Ricki said as she started to shack.

"Moon Dragon what kind of Dragon is that?"

Lucy asked Ricki.

"A Moon Dragon has the power of the Heavens. Yuki was the last one of his kind. They had a power that no on could every have. They had to give it to you."

Ricki said as she remember about the story's Yuki told her.

"What kind of power is that?"

Erza said.

Ricki looked at her.

"That is something I'm going take to the grave with me."

Ricki said.

"So each Dragon did you kill to get that power?"

Gajeel said to her.

Every one took a deep breath and looked at Natsu.

Ricki was shacking more then every and every one could see that.

"Who was it?"

Natsu said in a low but deadly voice.

"I didn't have a chose. He wouldn't take no of a answer. We battled to the death I never wanted to do it."

Ricki said as more tears ran down her face.

Natsu was getting pissed now.

He wanted to know if she kill his father.

"Yuki wanted to make me into the strongest Dragon Slayer he trained over his life time. Yuki wanted me be the last Moon Dragon Slayer."

Ricki sobbed into Laxus arms.

Every one's hearts fell and Natsu looked at her.

"How could you kill your Dragon?"

He said in shock.

"I n-n-never wanted t-t-to."

Ricki said.

"If you didn't want to then why did you?"

Wendy said with her own tears running down her face.

Ricki looked over at her.

"I didn't have a chose it was to fight or to die. Yuki didn't want to live anymore. He said there was a time coming that Dragons will disappear. Yuki couldn't deal with that. His kind was the most powerful kind of all the others. He didn't want his power to fall into the wrong hands. That's why he had me kill him so I can be a true Dragon Slayer."

Ricki said.

Gramps came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ricki its not your fault that your Dragon wanted you to end his life. You were doing him a great serves. You shouldn't feel down about it."

Gramps said to her.

_**Ricki's POV**_

I looked up at Gramps.

I knew he was telling the truth.

"I know but its hard to move forward knowing the only true family I every had is dead. And one of them by my own hand. I never wanted this much power."

I said and Gramps gave me a smile.

"You saved the Guild and every one here."

He said and then he turned to Laxus.

"And you came to my side when I need you. You didn't have to do that. You can stick around longer if you want to Laxus."

Laxus smiled and hugged his grandfather.

I moved off his lap and sat in the floor.

I felt really tired but I still had a lot of magic that I didn't even used.

"Lightning Bug how long you going to stay around this time?"

I asked him.

Every one snickered at what I called him.

"I stay as long as you and Gramps wants me to my little Butterfly. Or should I start calling you my little dragonfly?"

Laxus said to me.

I could feel my face go hot.

"Which ever one you like best Lightning Bug."

I said to him.

He smiled at me and then we got up.

I looked around the place and it was still all together.

Just some broken tables and chairs.

I wanted to go to be and sleep.

Then Gramps took us to the back so we could get patched up and get some sleep. Laxus was laying down and I was on the other side of the room.

I got up and walked over to him.

He looked at me as I crawled into his bed and laid next to him.

Like when I was small.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you."

Laxus said.

I smiled and yawned .

"Its ok Laxus I know you were putting me first. You didn't want me to get hurt. You will never change and that's ok with me."

I said as I started fall asleep.

The sun hit my eyes and I moved closer to Laxus who was snoring in my ear.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest more.

His snoring never bothered me at all.

It helped me sleep you could say.

But I couldn't lay here all day.

So I slowly got out of the bed and went to get ready.

Then I walked out of the room and every one was talking.

I walked over and sat with Natsu, Happy and Lucy were talking about doing a job. "Hey Ricki if Gramps says its ok. You want to go with us?"

Natsu said.

I looked at them.

"That would be good."

I said and Natsu jumped up and left us.

I looked at Lucy.

"What is the job that Natsu wants to do?"

I asked Lucy.

"I think it's a body guard some one while they travel somewhere."

Lucy said to me.

"That sounds good. How much is the job?"

I asked her.

She pulled out the paper.

"Its 100000 jewels."

Lucy said.

She is really happy about this one.

Natsu came back with a huge smile.

"He said you can come with us."

He said so we got up and got ready to leave.

Then Laxus came over.

"Would it be ok if I came to?"

He said as he looked at Natsu.

He looked back at Laxus.

"Sure why not."

Natsu said with a smile.

"Then when we get back I want to fight you Laxus."

He said as we left.


	3. The New Member Of Fairy Tail

_**Chapter 3: The New Member Of Fairy Tail**_

_**No One's POV**_

Its been a month since Ricki came looking for Laxus.

Gramps let Laxus back into the Guild but he had to start over.

So he is at the same level as Natsu and the rest.

Gramps let Ricki sat with them.

He was thinking if he should ask Ricki if she would like to join the Guild or not.

He knew she was telling the truth then they talked.

Ricki is a very powerful wizard and even more powerful Dragon Slayer.

Gramps been watching Ricki having fun with every one.

Ricki must have copied some of Grays powers.

Cause she was staring to shack and to do ice magic.

So Gray was teaching her how to use her new powers.

But that's not all she got from him.

She took off her clothes just like Gray.

She was sitting with Gray in her underwear's and bra.

Laxus is having a fit about it.

You can hear him yelling all over the Guild.

"RICKI PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! ! YOU TOO GRAY, YOU ARE GIVING MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY BAD HABBITS! ! !"

Laxus yelled at them.

Ricki's face is red and she started to put back on her clothes.

Gray threw a snow ball at him.

"Its not my fault she does the same as I do!"

Gray yelled back at Laxus.

They were up in each others face.

"Does any one want to know what I think?"

Ricki yelled at them.

They looked at her.

"Yes but right now stay out of this!"

They yelled at her.

Ricki's icy blue eyes glowed blue and then she froze them in blocks of ice.

"YOUR GUYS ARE JERKS! ! !"

She yelled at them.

They watched her storm out of the Guild.

Gramps smiled and followed her out of the Guild.

He followed her to the river.

She had her feet in the water.

"Ricki you ok?"

He asked her.

Ricki jumped at little and looked over at him.

"Yes Gramps I'm fine. Just wish Laxus wasn't so much of a big brother to me."

Ricki said to him.

Gramps smiled at her.

"I know but he does really care about you. I wanted to ask you something."

Gramps said finally made up his mind.

Ricki looked at him.

"Ok what is it Gramps?"

Ricki said not sure what he was going to ask her.

"I been watching you since you came to Fairy Tail. I never seen Laxus so happy before. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

He said to her.

Ricki was in shock at what Gramps just said.

Ricki love's every one in Fairy Tail.

She looked away from him.

Gramps knew something was wrong.

"Nothing would make me happier then to join your Guild. But I just cant."

Ricki said as she made the water freeze around her feet.

Gramps didn't understand why.

"Why cant you?"

Gramps said to her.

Ricki looked at him the stood up.

"I'm part of the Wolves Guild."

Ricki said and Gramps didn't get why she said that.

"I know. But why not join our family?"

Gramps said to Ricki.

Ricki turned around and lifted her shirt up to show him her lower back. Then she took off the magic that was hiding her old Guild mark.

"Back home they branded us with the mark of our Guild."

Ricki said as she remembered the pain and screaming for them stop. Gramps saw the scar on her lower back.

"Wendy might be able to heal that up."

He said as he couldn't believe that her Guild did that to their members. "I tried after I copied her healing power."

Ricki said.

"Having that doesn't mean you still cant join us. That mark doesn't mean anything but you use to be in a Guild. One that didn't care about you after your mother died."

Gramps said to Rick who put down her shirt.

She turned around to look at him.

There wasn't tears in her eyes but there was sadness there.

"I really want to but being a wolf is something no one in this time would understand. Wolfs are pack animal and very loyal to the pack. Its not easy to just drop that and move on. I know you wont understand but its ok. I am very happy that you let me stay with every one at the Guild. That is something I didn't have back home."

Ricki said to him. Gramps looked at her not sure what she just side about wolfs but everything else she said he did.

"Ricki there is nothing wrong with be loyal to your home Guild. But I hope someday you will join our family."

Gramps said as he turned back around to head to the Guild.

"Thank you Gramps."

Ricki said as she followed him back to the Guild.

Its been a few more weeks and Ricki thought about what Gramps said. She really wanted to join the Guild.

But she just been staying away from every one since her talk with Gramps.

Lucy started to worry about Ricki.

She hasn't been sitting with them and didn't go on the last few jobs with them.

Its like she just withdraw from every one.

Lucy tired to talk to her but Ricki always found a way to get away. Gramps stood up in front of every one.

"I have some good news. We are going to the beach for the week. So every start packing!"

Gramps said and every one cheered.

Lucy looked over at Ricki.

She was the only one that wasn't looking to happy.

Lucy wanted to know what was wrong with Ricki.

But every one was running around.

By the time Lucy made it to were Ricki was she was already gone.

So Lucy just headed home to pack.

Natsu and Happy was sitting on her bed.

"What are you two doing here?"

Lucy said as she started to pack her stuff.

"We already packed so we are just waiting for you."

Happy said with a smile.

Lucy smiled as she started to finish packing.

So they head to meet every one by the Guild.

Lucy feet better to see Ricki there talking with Wendy.

So when every one got to back.

Gramps lead the way to the boat that would take them to the beach they were going.

Ricki jumped into the crows nest.

Wendy watched her make her self out home up there.

Every one self just talked and got into there bathing suits.

"Lucy do you know whats wrong with Ricki?"

Wendy asked and every one around looked over at her.

"No I don't but I wish I knew."

Lucy said as she looked up to see Ricki sitting on the very top of the pole in pants and a lot sleeve shirt.

Lucy couldn't believe Ricki was wearing that in this heat.

But she turned to looked at the sick Natsu but she also saw a naked Gray.

Lucy and Wendy's face turned red as they looked away.

"Gray put on some clothes! A real man don't go around naked! ! "

Yelled Elfman.

Lisanna giggled at her brother as she turned to look at her older sister. Ricki looked down at them all and had to look away.

Cause she just say saw Gray naked. She shook her head as she let the magic fad from her body.

Cause it was to hot to hold the magic up that coved her scared body. "What are you doing in that hot clothes?"

Laxus said to her.

Ricki smiled and looked at him.

Then she jumped down back into the crows nest.

"I'm not hot the ice magic is keeping me cool."

Ricki said as she looked out towards the ocean.

"That must be nice. Gramps told me that he asked you to join the Guild but you turned him down. Why is that?"

Laxus said to Ricki.

Ricki sat down.

"I don't think I belong here."

She said and the way she said it made Laxus think about the day he first saw her falling out of the sky.

"Ricki I know your not from around here. But you are part of our family now. I want to protect you no matter what. But I cant do that if you leave me."

Laxus said to Ricki.

He even had a tear in his eye.

Ricki smiled softly at him.

"You are the brother I always wanted. I wont leave you and I guess I can join the Guild."

Ricki said and Laxus threw him self at her and smiled.

"That's Great Ricki! Lets go Tell Gramps."

He said as he threw her over his shoulder.

"LAXUS PUT ME DOWN NOW! !"

Ricki yelled while she laughed.

Laxus jumped down and every one watched as Laxus walked over to Gramps.

With Ricki over his shoulder.

Gramps watched them as they came over.

"Gramps Ricki said she will join the Guild."

Laxus said to him. Gramps smiled and looked at Ricki as Laxus put her down.

"Is that true Ricki? You want to join the Guild now?"

Gramps said.

Ricki wished every one could look away.

"Yes Gramps I want to join and be a wizard."

Ricki said to Gramps.

"Ok lets go and get your mark on."

Gramps said to Ricki.

They went into the ship and Gramps asked her where she wanted the mark of Fairy Tail at.

"Is there any way you can put it over my old one?"

Ricki said as she looked at him.

"I think I can manage that."

Gramps said as he started to use his magic as Ricki lifted her shirt.

As Gramps started to cover her old scar of her Guild with their mark. But he could see more scars then that one.

Gramps didn't say anything about them.

When he was done Ricki looked in the mirror to see the mark.

But it wasn't like very one else's.

It went form a dark purple to a very light purple.

Ricki loved it a lot.

"Thanks Gramps."

She said as she kissed his cheek.

Gramps blushed but smiled.

"Your welcome Ricki."

He said as they walked out of the room.

Laxus and every one was waiting for them to come out.

Every one wanted to know where she got it at.

"Show us where you got it at?"

Laxus said and Rick turned and lifted her shirt up so they could see it. "Wow that's a cool colors."

Gray said and every one nodded.

Then she let her shirt down and blushed.

"Thanks."

Ricki said in a shy voice.

Then every one went on with what they were doing.


	4. The Portal To A New Dimension

_**Chapter 4: The Portal To A New Dimension**_

_**Ricki's POV**_

Its been four days since we came to the beach.

I still cant believe I joined Fairy Tail but I am glade.

Cause I don't want to see Laxus to be sad.

It makes me sick to my stomach.

I was sitting on a rock looking out towards the ocean.

Watching every one having fun.

I was in pants and a long sleeve shirt so I didn't want to get in the water.

I was a shamed of my scars and didn't want any one to know about them.

Even Laxus didn't know about them, I use magic to hid them.

"Why don't you go into the water?"

Lisanna said to me.

I looked over at her as she crawled on to the rock and sat next to me.

I smiled at her.

"I'm not that much of a swimmer. I don't mind watching its more fun to watch. Why aren't you swimming Lisanna?"

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"I was till I saw you up here alone again."

She said.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to join us."

Lisanna said be for I could say anything.

"I would but I don't like the water."

I said to her.

Lisanna bumped my shoulder with hers.

She acted like a sister to me and I never had one.

This was nice to have.

"Why don't you like the water?"

Lisanna asked.

I balled up a little and dug my nails into my arms.

I could see Lisanna's eyes grew wide with worry.

"I don't know how to swim."

I said in a soft voice.

"Sweetie if you don't know how to swim we can teach you?"

Lisanna said.

I giggled softly.

"That's nice but I don't want any one to know that I cant swim. I be fine go and have fun Lisanna."

I said and she hugged me before she jumped down.

"If you every want to learn just let me know. I help you out Ricki."

She said as she walked away.

I smiled and put my head down on my knees.

I was started to feel sick again like the time I came to this time.

But it didn't feel the same at all like that.

I have a more powerful urge to vomit then back then.

But this couldn't happen again. . . .right?

Something didn't feel right.

I could feel something powerful coming towards us.

I jumped to my feet and started to growl.

It sounded like they were flying.

I turned my head from side to side.

"Whats wrong Ricki?"

Laxus said as he jumped up next to me.

Water hit me softly when he jumped next to me.

"Don't you hear that?"

I said in a low growl.

He was looking at me.

"That light humming sound?"

Laxus said to me.

"Yes but there is a powerful power coming with it."

I said and he shook his head.

"I don't feel anything Butterfly."

Laxus said as he ruffled my hair.

I growled and pushed him off the rock.

There was a bigger rock out in the water.

I jumped down and made a ice bridge to the rock.

I ran across and jumped up to the top of the rock.

I sniffed the air slowly and it smell of evil magic.

I growled louder as the hair stood up all over my body.

I looked to the north where the evil magic was coming from.

I could feel eyes watching me.

I turned my head to see every one looking at me.

Laxus was talking to Gramps no doubt telling him what I just told him. It was still out a ways but we didn't have time to do anything.

I walked back across the bridge to where Gramps was waiting for me. "How far away are they?"

He said to me.

Every one gathered around us.

"Not far away. We don't have time to leave or hid."

I said to them.

Then the humming got louder.

"What are we going to do?"

Mira said to Gramps.

But I spoke up.

"You guys run for it. I slow them down. I bet its me they want."

I said.

"We aren't going to leave you behind."

Erza said but I looked her in the eyes which was back.

Cause I copied both of her powers.

"Last time every one got hurt cause of me. I'm not going to let that happen again Erza."

I growled at her. She moved in front of me.

"You might scare every one else but I'm not afraid of you."

I said as I looked up at her.

Before she could say anything they were above us.

Every one got ready to fight.

"Just run I can handle my self!"

I yelled at them.

But they wouldn't run as the evil wizards came at us.

I was feeling more sick now then ever.

But I couldn't be bothered with that now.

So I took off down the beach with every one else.

The battle just began and I was scared for every one.

I knew they were after me.

I don't know why they are after me for.

I don't know anything that could help them out.

"Tell us what was in the books before you wiped them clean!"

One of the men said as he hit me in the stomach.

Every one else was busy fighting.

I spit out blood on his shoes.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

I said to him.

I knew what he was talking about.

My home was in that woods that Laxus kept me at.

No one but family knew where the main library was.

I took what I can read everything else and wiped them clean.

Cause I can remember everything I read.

"I know your lying you little bitch! Now tell me what was on them or I start killing your friends!"

He said as he pulled my hair back.

It hurt but I didn't say or make a sound.

But when he said he was going to kill my friends I started to get more sick.

I gritted my teeth and bit his hand and then kicked him in the balls. Then I burst in black flames and turning the two men holding me to ash.

Then the sky's turned black, the winded blew harder.

I ran towards the man but before we could start fighting again.

My feet left the ground so did the evil wizards.

But every one from Fairy Tail stayed on the beach.

Laxus grabbed my hand to pull me back.

"Laxus you have to let go or you going to be sucked up with me!"

I yelled over the wind.

"I'm not going to lose you again Ricki!"

Laxus said as he started to lift up with me.

"I be fine Laxus. I cant let them go to where every we are going. They could kill people and I don't want that on my hands! I find my way back to you some way. I love you Laxus. Now you have to let go!"

I said as tears ran down my face.

"No Ricki don't leave me!"

He said with tears running down his own face.

He gripped my hand harder.

I had no chose I bit him and he let go.

"RICKI! ! !"

Was the last thing I heard before I got sucked up in the dark hole.

The other wizards flew around me screaming.

I hated this after I found Laxus I'm ripped away from him again.

It felt longer then before going threw this portal.

And just like the other one we came out of the sky.

I hoped they would just die if they hit the ground but like me they landed on their feet.

It was 25 against 1.

"Where did you take us you bitch!"

The man that hit me before said.

I looked around there was high things all around us.

It was dark with very little light from the moon.

"I don't know."

I said to them knowing he wouldn't believe me.

"KILL HER! !"

He yelled.

Then all of them cast their magic at me at the same time something from in me busted out.

Every thing felt like it slow down.

I saw my magic go under theirs and hit them.

They went flying backwards and then their spells hit me at the same time.

I went flying backwards in a lot of pain screaming.

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

I was in my office when I heard a loud BOOM rang out over the Quidditch flied.

I got up and walked over to the window.

I couldn't see anything but there was a strong power coming from there.

So I turned around and headed over to the Quidditch field to make sure everything was all right.

In a week the kids will be back from their summer holiday.

As I walked out of the castle I could hear screaming coming from the field.

So I started to walk faster to the field.

But then the screaming stopped as I got to the field.

I had my wand out and ready.

But as I walked onto the field there was body's every were.

I walked over to the nearest body.

I bent down and saw that he was dead.

There was evil coming off him.

I never felt power like this before.

I had to make sure if there was anyone left alive.

So I walked over to each body but no one was alive.

Then on the other side of the field there was a smaller body.

As I walked over I saw it was a little girl she must have been around 10 or 11.

She looked dead like the others.

As I looked at her face her eyes snapped open and looked at me with fear.

She had the most icy blue eyes I every did see.

"Hello there. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts."

I said.

"Who am I?"

She said to me and that hurt a little.

"I don't know who you are my dear. But lets get up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey might be able to help you with your memory."

I said as I helped her up.

She saw the body but didn't look scared.

"Do you know them?"

I asked her but she shook her head.

But what she said scared me a little.

"No but they deserved to die."

She said in a low voice.

"Why did they?"

I asked her.

"They smell of evil magic."

She said and I was more shocked to hear her speak of magic.

"You can smell magic?"

I asked her.

"Yes I think I can. Everything is jumbled around. Nothing is adding up."

She said as we walked all the way to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came over and I told her want happened.

So she started to do everything she could for her.

By the looks of it, it didn't seem to work.

"I don't think magic can work on her Headmaster."

Madam Pomfrey said to me.

"I see I wonder why that is?"

I said more to my self.

"You don't know your name sweetie?"

Madam Pomfrey asked her.

The girl looked at her like something came back to her.

"Some one use to all me sweetie. But no I don't who."

She said to her.

"While we should give her a name till you remember."

Pomfrey said.

I nodded my head.

So we sat around thinking about names.

But nothing she liked then she looked up.

"Vita. I like that one. Just call me Vita Hale till I can remember my name if that's ok with you?"

Vita said.

"That a beautiful name child. But how did that came to you?"

I asked her.

"I don't know about the Hale part but Vita is one of the names that keeps popping up in my head."

She said as she put her hands on her head like it was hurting.

"What are the other names?"

Pomfrey asked her.

"Its just one more name. Laxus."

Vita said in a low and sad voice.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It will come back to you. For now just stay here and rest you been threw a lot Vita."

I said as I got up.

"Madam Pomfrey will you watch over her till tomorrow afternoon?"

I asked her and she nodded her head.

Then I left the room.

I didn't know what I was going to do with the body's.

So I walked back out of the castle so I could go to the Ministry of Magic.

As I got there the Ministry was still in his office.

I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

He said and I did.

"Dumbledore why are you here so late?"

He said as he looked up.

I told him about what happened but kept the girl out of it.

"That is weird. I have some one go there and get the body's I let you know what we find out."

I smiled at him and thanked him.

I went back to the school and back to my office.

If the girl was a muggle she wouldn't know about magic and couldn't come on the grounds.

I just kept her at the school till she remembers what happened.

The next day Vita was up and eating.

It looked like she never seen food before.

I watched her for a while then sat down next to her.

"You must be really hungry."

I said to her.

She blushed and looked away from me.

"I never had anything like this before. Its so good."

She said a little ashamed of it.

"Nothing to be ashamed about. You must be from some where that don't have food like this."

I said with a smile.

She looked at me.

"Whats going to happen to me?"

Vita said a little scared.

"You can stay here till we find out more around you. That's why I came to see if you like to pick out a room for your self."

I said to her and her ice blue eyes lit up.

"That would be fun but could I shower first?"

Vita said and I showed her to the showers.

While she was in there I asked Madam Pomfrey to get her some clothes and robs.

She took them in the bathroom.

When they came out Vita just had the clothes on.

"Why didn't you but on the robe for?"

I asked her.

"It is a little weird wearing one."

Vita said.

"You never wear one or seen anyone wear one?"

I asked her and she nodded her head.

That's a little weird every one in the wizarding world wears them.

But I could think about that later.

So I started to show her rooms but nothing she like.

So I just took her to the grounds to let her get some fresh air.

"It would be nice to have my own place out here. I feel a lot better when I'm by the woods. It feels like something I had before."

Vita said softly.

I told her about the woods.

I smiled thinking about what she said.

"While if you like we can make you a house out here by the woods if you stay out of them."

I said and she nodded.

"I won't set a foot in there. Beside it smells bad in there."

Vita said and I didn't get why she said that.

So I got her what she asked for.

I told her I could help her build it faster with magic.

She liked the idea but she told me how she wanted it.

When I asked her why she wanted it like that she said it was like something she seen in a dream last night.

Then on the door she painted a symbol I never seen before.

It looked like some kind of bird riding a slide I think.

But whatever made her happy.

The place was like a house but a lot different then any I seen.

She had me make a few more bedroom then she needed.

Vita said that she might need them later on.

So I sat her down and told her about the school and that the kids will be coming back in a week.

"What do I do when they come?"

She asked.

"While that's what I was thinking about. We have a groundskeeper here named Ogg. He could use some help around the grounds if you feel up to it?"

I asked her.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"That sounds like fun. I do it!"

She said as she put her right hand up in the air and her two fingers out like a L.

"Why did you do that for?"

I asked her.

Vita looked at her arm

"I don't know but it feels right."

She said a little confused.

I smiled at her.

"Its ok child Ogg will be by in the morning. But first lets get you some food."

I said as I waved my wand and a plate of food on the table.

"How did you do that?"

Vita said with aww in her voice.

I smiled at her as I told her how I did it.

"That is so amazing."

She said as she ate.

"While I better get going Vita I see you tomorrow."

I said as I got up.

I left her home and headed back to my office.

Vita has this very powerful magic coming off her.

But I don't think she knows about it.

So for now I just have to wait and see if she remembers who she is and where she came from.

As I walked into my office there was a man from the Ministry waiting for me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

I said to the man.

"We just cleaned up the field and we never seen anything like them before. They were killed with the Killing Curse. But there is something different about it. It is very more powerful then the Killing Curse. But that's all we know. I take my leave now and I be back when we find out more."

He said as he got up and left.

I sat back down and started to finish my paper work.

_**Laxus POV**_

I fell to my knees tears still running down my face.

"RICKI! !"

I screamed to the sky.

The darkness started to fade away.

"Laxus we will get her back I swear we will."

Gramps said.

I turned to yell at him but there was tears running down his own face.

I hit the ground and sent lightning into the air.

Every one gathered around us.

"What do we do first Gramps?"

Natsu said to Gramps.

I looked at him and I never seen him like this.

Erza put her hand on my shoulder.

"Get up Laxus we have to get back to the Guild now."

She said and every one looked at her.

"Why?"

I asked her.

"Cause when Ricki came to the Guild she had a few bags with her. I have seen her reading books in her room. There might something in one of her books. So the sooner we get back the sooner we get Ricki back."

She said and every one got their stuff and we were back on the ship.

Once back at the Guild we went to Ricki's room.

Like Erza said there was books and a lot of them.

No one moved or said anything.

So I walked into her room and picked up a book.

I opened it and I couldn't read what was in it.

"Levy please come here."

I said softly.

She walked in and came to my side.

"Can you read this?"

I asked her as I handed her the book.

She looked at it then turned a few page's.

"No I cant it's in a language that I never seen."

Levy said in a soft voice.

"But can you do research and found out what they say?"

I asked her.

"I can try Laxus but no promises. . .but this is going to take me a while. So every one help me take her books to the library."

Levy said as she grabbed some books.

I took a armful and so did every one else.

After all the books were on the table Levy got to work.

She took down every book we had and looked at them.

I left the room so she can do her work.

I sat at a table knowing this was going to take a while for her find the right book.

Then go threw all the books to see if there is a way to get my butterfly back.

I didn't know how long I could wait.

Gramps came over and sat with me.

"I know Levy is the best at what she does. But what if she cant find the right book or there is no spell in her books. What will you do?"

Gramps said.

I knew there is a change we wont be able to get her back.

But I not going to stop till I know for sure there is no way.

"I know there is a change we wont find it. But I wont stop till I know for sure. When that happens I just have to wait till Ricki comes home."

I said to him.

Gramps her his hand over mind.

"You are really growing up you know that Laxus."

He said as he got up and left me.

I wanted to cry again but I knew that wasn't going to help.

So I got up and headed home so I could try and get some sleep.

Cause I have a lot of days ahead of me.


	5. The Feast

_**Chapter 5: The Feast **_

_**Vita's POV**_

The next day I got up and my head hurts.

I been trying to remember who I really am.

When I first saw Dumbledore I didn't know how I got there.

He showed me the place, the castle is huge and the grounds are beautiful.

Dumbledore is nice to me I thought he was bad but the magic that was coming off him.

When I was in the hospital wing that night I had a dream about a boy with blonde hair.

It looked like this was back in time.

I was little and the boy was older then me.

He was talking to the younger me but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I got the feeling this guy is Laxus.

But as the dream just started I woke up.

Every time I closed my eyes I can see face's of people.

But I don't know their names.

It feels like they are a big part of my life at some point.

I just wish I could remember who they are.

I wonder how I got here and why haven't they came for me?

_**If they loved me why was I alone when I woke up?**_

I thought to my self.

_** Why was Dumbledore standing over me and not one of them.**_

__I thought as I got ready for the day.

I might have done something that made me get separated.

It might just be a while before they can find me.

I walked out side to see this guy waiting for me.

"Hello you must Vita. I'm Ogg."

He said to me.

I smiled at him.

"Hello Ogg."

I said to him.

Then I followed him around the grounds.

Ogg showed me what he did and showed me how to do it.

This wasn't bad and I kind of liked it.

So for the next few days I helped Ogg get the school ready for the children.

I didn't know what they would be like.

My stomach felt funny just at the thought of people I don't know. Around me that isn't like me at all.

They will be doing magic while I don't know who I am.

"You ok Vita?"

Ogg said.

I looked over at him.

"Yes sorry just thinking."

I said to him.

"Ok anything new come to you?"

He asked me.

I shook my head as we finished up cleaning.

Then we went to the great hall to eat.

We sat at one of the long tables and ate.

"When school starts you can sit with the other kids if you like." Dumbledore said as he sat with us.

I looked at him not sure what he was talking about.

"What?"

I said to him.

He smiled softly at me.

"While we feed them three times a day so you can eat with every one."

He said to me.

I looked down at my plate.

"I don't know if that would good."

I said to him.

"While for now I can send your food to your cabin till you make some friends."

Dumbledore said with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

But I knew I wouldn't make any friends.

Cause I'm the help around the place.

No one would want me as a friend.

Then I got up and headed for my stone cabin.

The wind started to get cold.

Ogg was cutting firewood.

I walked over to him.

"Do you need help?"

I asked him.

He looked up at me.

"No I got this but I put a big pile of wood at the back of your home." Ogg said and I nodded and headed back to my home.

This wasn't a big pill it was a huge pile.

I grabbed the axe and started to chop the wood.

Then pile it under the back porch so they wouldn't get wet and stay dried.

I would chop a small pile then put it under the porch.

I could fit under there like it was a basement.

I knew this would come in handy.

It sun was starting to get low by the time I finished chopping the wood. I was all sweaty by the time I finished showing and headed for the great hall for dinner.

Tomorrow night is when they will come and start their school year.

I sat at the table and ate my dinner.

When I was done I headed back to my home.

It felt big and lonely.

I piled some wood in my room.

I put some logs in the fireplace and lit it.

The room started to get warm as I got ready for bed.

When I was done I crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I got ready for the day.

Then I went around the day doing my chores that Ogg set for me every day.

So I did everything I need to do.

I went to my home to find a note from Ogg.

He asked me to do a few things around for him around the castle for him.

So I walked to the castle found some of the teachers.

Helped them with what they needed.

They all looked at me with weird looks.

I knew what they were thinking.

Why is the headmaster keeping a little girl that cant do magic around.

I don't know why he is keeping me around.

So when I was done I headed for my home.

I bumped into Ogg who told me the students while be here soon.

So I headed for my place a little faster then before.

Cause I didn't want them to see me.

Once I got to the door of the house.

I turned to see things going to the castle and kids getting out and going up the stairs.

I watched them go in to the castle.

When the last ones went in I walked into my home.

There was food on the table waiting for me.

I smiled as I sat down and started to eat.

Something in side me was worried that the kids wont like me.

Cause I'm not in school like them.

I finished eating my dinner I took a shower, then got ready for bed.

_**No One's POV**_

Every one was enjoying the feast.

The new students were sorted in to their houses.

Sirius Black came from a family of Slytherin's.

He became the first Gryffindor in his family.

On the train Sirius meant James, Remus and Peter.

They all got in the same house.

Sirius and the others saw the house that was built by the forest.

"So what do you think that house is for?"

Sirius said to James.

"I don't know but lets check it out when we can."

James said with a smile.

Sirius smiled back at his friend.

They ate and laughed, having a good time.

Then it was time for bed and every one got up and headed for their own house.

The four of them had the same room.

That night Sirius couldn't sleep at all.

So he got up and looked out of his window.

He could see the weird house by the woods.

Sirius could see a light on the second floor.

Then he could see a small shadow walk across the window.

He watched as the light turned off.

"I wonder who that is."

Sirius said to him self as he went back to his bed.

Soon he fell asleep and started to dream about the school year.

The marauders didn't know that their lives would change.


	6. The First Day Of School

_**Chapter 6: The First Day Of School**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

The next day I got up and ready for our first lesson.

James and the others were already in the common room.

"Finally Sirius we been waiting for ages."

James said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back as we went out of the portrait whole.

I still cant believe I'm in Gryffindor.

Being the first one out of my Slytherin loving family.

I know I'm going to be a letter or worst a howler from my mother some time this week.

But I don't care I'm happy with being a Gryffindor.

We got to the great hall and sat down at the table.

As we ate Professor McGonagall came around handing out parchment with our classes on them.

We had Herbology first so we finished up eating and headed for the green houses. As we walked out of the castle I saw a girl our age walked out of the green houses.

When we got closer we heard her talking to the Professor.

"Ok I'm finished. If you need anything else Professor just let me know."

She said as she walked away.

I watcher her walk to that weird looking building on the other side of the grounds, next to the forbidden forest.

My mind wasn't really on the lesson.

I wonder who that girl was and why she wasn't in the lessons.

After the lesson as we headed back to the castle I spoke up.

"Do you know who that girl was?"

I asked them.

"The one that we saw leaving the green houses?"

Remus asked.

"Yes her. Did you see her at the feast last night?"

I asked the three of them.

We all tried to remember if we saw her.

As we walked into the castle for our next lesson.

"I don't think she was at the feast last night."

James said as we sat into Charms.

"That's what I thought. But why isn't she in lessons?"

I said as we pulled out our books.

"I don't know. Maybe she is a squib with no family and the headmaster is letting her stay here as help?"

James said as he looked at me.

I knew what a squib was but I didn't think the headmaster would keep a kid squib at the school.

I thought they would put her back into the muggle world.

"I don't know mate."

I said to him.

Before we could talk more about it.

We started our first Charms lesson.

Half way threw it a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Said squeaky Professor Flitwick.

The door opened and came in the girl from before.

"Sorry to bother you Professor Flitwick but I have the mice you asked for."

The girl said as she gave him the box.

"Thank you Vita. Tell Ogg I said thank you."

He said with a smile.

"Anything for you Professor."

Vita said to him.

Then she was gone.

_ So her name is Vita._

I thought to my self.

So for the next hour or so I thought about Vita.

Her long purple hair and her icy blue eyes were on my mind the most.

Cause I never seen any one with purple hair and icy blue eyes on any one.

Vita looked like she was having fun with running around.

"Sirius? Sirius?!"

James voice yelled into my ear.

"What the bloody hell mate? You don't have to yell in my bloody ear."

I said to him.

James was just smiling at me.

"Sorry mate but you are spacing out a lot to day."

James said to me.

I pushed him into Peter and Remus.

I laughed as I ran down the hall way back to the common room.

James followed me and then tackled me to the floor.

I laughed as I pushed him off.

"James stop that!"

I laughed harder as I got up and hid behind Remus.

"Don't hide be hind me Sirius!"

Remus said as he moved away.

James hex my hair bright green.

I smiled and hexed his bright pink.

We hexed each other and who ever got in the way.

_**Vita's POV**_

All day I ran around the school.

I noticed that a boy was watching me.

But I couldn't just go up to him and asked him why he is watching me.

I'm not a student so I don't think it would be a good idea.

So I just left it at that and kept on working.

Then when I went to drop off the mice in Professor Flitwick.

The same boy was there watching me.

I could feel his eyes on me.

I was starting to get crept out by it.

Then I left the room and I could feel my heart feeling funny.

I don't know what this feeling is and I don't like it.

So I just pushed him out of my mind so I can get on with my work.

Some time later as I walked down a hall way.

I heard voices so I stopped and listened.

"Sirius? Sirius?!"

Said a voice coming around the corner.

I hid behind some armor.

It was the boy that was watching me.

His name must be Sirius.

"What the bloody hell mate? You don't have to yell in my bloody ear."

Sirius said to him.

The other boy was just smiling at Sirius.

"Sorry mate but you are spacing out a lot to day."

The boy said to Sirius.

He pushed him into two other boys that was walking with him.

Sirius laughed as he ran down the hall way.

Once they were going I came out for the suit of armor.

_ So he was spacing out all day?_

_ I wonder what has him spaced out?_

I thought to my self as I walked out onto the grounds.

There was a change in the air.

I stopped and looked up at the clear sky.

The air was starting to get a little colder.

But no one could tell till later tonight or in the morning.

I still don't know how I know about the weather like this.

But there is going to be cold front tonight.

"What wrong Vita?"

Ogg said to me.

I turned to look at him.

"There is going to be a cold front tonight."

I said as I looked back up to the sky.

"How do you know that?"

Ogg asked me.

"I don't know how I know. But I can feel the air pressure changing."

I said as we walked.

"Your one weird little girl Vita."

He said as he laughed as he ruffled my purple and red hair.

I smiled as I held him chop fire wood for the school.

Cause if not then they would freeze.

So the first day of the school year went by fast.

While for me it did cause I just worked.

I wonder what its like being in a school and how the day goes by.

But I would never know what it would be like.

"Your stronger then you look Vita."

Ogg said to me.

Pulling me out of my thoughts.

I was done with my huge pile of wood, while he was half way.

"Thanks I guess. I guess I don't know my own strength."

I said as I started to stack the wood.

"Don't worry about that I got it. You go and get some dinner."

Ogg said to me.

I nodded and head to my home.

When I walked into my home I could smell something great.

On the table was a lot of food.

My mouth watered as I sat down.

I pulled over some bacon and steak.

I never tasted anything like this before.

It didn't take me long to finish it.

Then I pulled over some roast beef and devoured it in no time.

Then had some boiled potatoes and sprouts.

Then I my desserts mint humbugs, strawberries and treacle tart.

I got up to wash the dishes but they just vanished and a knock came at the door. So I turned back around and walked to the door.

Then I opened the door and standing on the other side of the door is the Headmaster.

"Professor please come in."

I said as I moved out of the way to let him in.

He smiled at me as he walked into the room.

"Sorry to bother you Vita but I thought should come and see how you are doing." He said as we sat down.

"I'm doing good thank you Headmaster. Would you like a cup of tea?"

I asked him.

"That is good to hear. No thank you child. I wanted to give you, your pay for all the hard work you been doing."

He said as he pulled out a small bag of money.

"No I cant take your money sir. You giving me a place to stay and giving me work. Since I don't know who I really am."

I said to him.

He put the money on the table.

"I want you to have the money so you can get what you want. Plus I cant let you go with out knowing who you are."

He said as he got up.

"Thank you sir."

I said as I walked him out.

Then I went up stairs to my room and put the money up.

Cause I didn't know how to use this kind of money.

But I will have to ask Ogg later if I remember.

I still felt bad about taking it.

Cause the headmaster has given so much to me already.

But one day I will pay him back.

Till then I will work hard for the school and every one here.


	7. The Begging Of A New Friendship

_**Chapter7: The Begging Of A New Friendship **_

_**Sirius's POV**_

Its been a month since we came to school.

Every thing was great with my friends.

We played pranks a lot on every one.

I saw more of Vita around the school but I only saw glimpses of her.

I really wanted to talk to her but I could never find her.

Then again I'm always with my friends so I couldn't get away.

I been hoping that she could come to the great hall.

But she never came to the great hall to eat at all.

I was starting to think she never eats.

One weekend it wasn't so cold so we were on the grounds.

Vita was on her roof just laying down.

It must have been her day off or something cause since we were out here.

She just stayed on her roof but then she jumped down.

I was in shock that she jumped down form the second story and landed like it was nothing.

Then she grabbed some fire wood and headed to the back of her house.

Then she came back around and grabbed some more but his time some of the wood fell out of her arms.

I ran over and picked them up.

"Here let me help you our Vita."

I said to her.

As the others came up behind me.

Her face went pink.

"Thank you Sirius."

She said as she turned around.

I smiled as I followed her.

_ But how did she know my name?_

I thought to me self.

She had a huge pile of wood and Vita had a fire pit in the back of her house.

It was going and she had a few chairs out.

"You guys are more then welcome to sit around the fire."

She said as she put the wood next to her chair.

Then she looked at James, Remus and Peter.

"I'm Vita."

She said and the other told her their names.

We sat around the warm fire.

"So Vita why aren't you in lessons?"

James asked Vita.

She looked at him.

"Will I'm not like you guys. So the headmaster is letting me work here."

Vita said with a small smile.

"How old are you?"

Remus asked her.

"I'm 11."

She said as she turned her icy blue eyes to him.

He moved a little in his seat.

I couldn't help my self but to laugh at him.

They all looked at me and I laughed header.

"What so funny Sirius?"

James said to me trying not to laugh with me.

"Sorry I cant help it!"

I laughed.

Then every one started to laugh as while.

Even Vita was laughing with us.

It took a while for us to stop laughing.

"So Vita where is your family from?"

James asked.

Vita looked at him with such sad eyes.

"I don't know anything from my past. I just woke up on the Quidditch pitch. The headmaster said I could stay on the grounds and help out around the school till I get my memory back."

Vita said in a low voice.

Like she think that we wouldn't want to be around her if we found out about that. "So you cant remember anything about your past?"

I asked her.

Vita looked at me and nodded.

"While I can see face's in my mind and one or two names. But I don't know who's face's goes to the names. There is something's I dream about my past. But when I wake up in the morning its gone and I cant remember what it is."

Vita said as she pulled up her knees to her chest.

She looked lost and sad.

"Its ok Vita. You get your memory back."

I said to her.

She looked at me.

"What if my memory never comes back or worse. . ."

She said not finishing what she was saying.

"What about be worse if they don't come back?"

Remus asked.

"What if my past isn't something you want to remember? What if my family or friends didn't want me and just made me lose my memory so I can go home?"

She said.

I could feel pain in my heart for her.

Who wouldn't what her around that bad to do this to her?

"What if they are looking for you? You just have to wait and see. It might take them a while to find you. This place is a little hard to find."

Remus said to her.

Vita had a tear roll down her face.

"I really hope so Remus. I know I cant remember any one from my old life. But I got this feeling that they would not stop till they found me or die trying. I know it sounds weird but that's what I feel."

Vita said as she put her face in her knees.

"If that's what you feel Vita then that's what you should be thinking. They will come of you cause they love you."

James said to her as he patted Vita's knee.

She looked over at him.

"Thank you James. That makes me feel better."

Vita said to James.

I smiled to my self.

"Does any one something to drink?"

Vita said as she got up.

We nodded and she went and got us some hot tea and some snacks.

We sat around the fire having fun.

"While we better get going to dinner."

James said as he stood up.

I stood up as while and looked over at Vita.

She looked sad as she sat there.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

I asked her.

Vita looked up at me.

"You want me to come with you?"

She said in a low shy voice.

"Yeah Vita you are our friend now. So you going to eat with us as while."

James said as he pulled her up and started to pull her towards the castle.

I put my hand into her and pulled her with us.

Tears ran down her face and I stop.

So did James.

"Why are you crying Vita?"

I asked as I moved closer to her and put my hands on both sides of her face.

"S-s-sorry I-I-I never thought since I-I-I came h-h-here. I will m-m-make any f-f-friends."

Vita sobbed in to her hands.

I looked at my friends they had the same look on there face's.

"While you have four friends now Vita and that's never going to change."

I said as I pulled her into a hug where she cried for a while.

I rubbed her back till she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry."

She said as she pulled away with red eyes.

I smiled at her.

"Its ok V let get some food."

James said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Then we went into the castle to the great hall.

No one seem to notice Vita as we sat down and started to eat.

Vita kept looking around as she ate.

Like she is looking for someone.

"Whats wrong?"

I asked her.

Vita looked at me with a weak smile.

"I don't know this reminds me of something. But something is missing about it." Vita said as she looked down at her plate.

"Its ok Vita its just going to take some time. But this is good right?"

I said to her.

Vita smiled at me.

"Yes it is. It was a good feeling I wish I could remember what it was."

Vita said before she took a bite of sweets.

She got a little bet of chocolate on her face.

"Vita."

I said and she turned her head.

I put my thumb on the side of her mouth and wiped it off.

Her face turned a bloodred.

"T-thanks."

She said in a low voice.

I smiled at her.

"Your welcome."

I said.

After dinner we parted in the entrance hall.

We went up the stairs and I found a window that looked out over her house.

I watched her walked to her house and into the house.

"Whats with you Sirius? You look like a guard dog."

James said and I looked over at him.

"I cant help it. She looks so lost and lonely. I know how that is James. You might not see it. But she really needs us James."

I said to him as I climbed the stairs.

They didn't say anything but knew I was right.

Vita need us so she can have a good life here at school.

Being in my family I knew how it is to be alone and wanted someone to talk to. Vita needs friends to help her out since she cant remember her past.

That is sad that she cant remember her family or friends.

Maybe it's a good thing she doesn't know?

If she did then she wouldn't be here.

I hope Vita will stay around here for a while.

I want to get to know her better.

There was something about her that makes me want to follower her around.

I know it sounds crazy but that's how I feel.

We got back to the common room to start on our homework.

_**Vita's POV**_

When I got back to my home I was tired but happy.

I never thought I would make any friends.

But that showed me up.

Sirius came over and just helped me out with the fire wood.

Then I meant his friends and they all became my friends.

They wanted me to eat with them every day now.

So I had to get up and head for the great hall to meet up with them.

Before I head off to do my chores and other things I needed to do around the castle.

I got ready for bed and crawled into my warm bed.

Sleep took me in no time.

_** It started out the same I was in a big great hall somewhere. **_

_** There was a lot of people every were.**_

_** They were fighting but not to hurt each other but just messing around. **_

_** The blond boy kept popping up. **_

_** Something kept telling me this was Laxus. **_

_** But something was different he seemed younger then before.**_

_** Like I'm missing something about him. **_

_** Its like I'm just remembering him for one point in my past. **_

_** He keeps yelling something that I can never hear. **_

_** Like he is saying a name that I cant remember. **_

_** Then a pink haired guy and a blonde hair girl keeps pulling me with them to do stuff with them. **_

_** But Laxus was pulling me the other way. **_

_** Then Sirius came in and was pulling me in a different way. **_

_** I could hear the roar of a dragon the place starts to shack. **_

_** There is fear in every one. **_

_** The ground starts to shack and then everything starts to go black. **_

I woke up in a cold sweat and shacking.

I looked out of my window.

It was still very dark out side.

The dream started tot fade from my mind.

Soon I couldn't remember anything but the fear.

That roar sounded so familiar but I cant put my finger on it.

I knew there was dragons here but that roar wasn't from just any dragon.

I was still shacking from that dream and roar.

I never been so scared of anything that I know of so far.

But that really scared me bad.

I sat up and put my wet hair against the bed post.

Trying to get my small body to stop shacking was hard.

I don't remember anything from my past but my body does.

"Why cant I remember anything!"

I yelled into the darkness.

Being so pissed at my self wasn't going to help me remember who I was.

I didn't think I could get this made in my life.

Taking a deep breath I got up to get out of my wet clothes and change the sheets. Then I crawled back into my bed and hoped that I could go back to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was light out and I couldn't remember if I dreamed or not last night.

I do remember the fear but that is all.

Dragging my tired butt out of bed and get ready for the day.

I got in the entrance hall just as the guys were coming down the stairs.

Smiling as I walked over to them.

"Morning."

I said as they looked at me.

"Vita you look like shit love."

James said to me.

"I couldn't sleep last night."

I said as we walked into the great hall.

I sat next to Sirius and Remus at the table.

For some reason I wasn't so hungry so I just nibbled at my food.

"So Vita what do you do on the weekends?"

James asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Just stay home clean or read."

I said cause that's all I could do.

"That sucks."

Sirius said to me.

I looked over at him.

"Yeah will I don't have a lot of things to do."

I said as I took a sip of my juice.

"Will you should come to our common room and hang out with us."

Sirius said and I looked at him.

"I don't know if I'm aloud."

I said cause I wasn't sure if I was or not.

"Don't worry Vita."

James said.

Then after we ate they took me up to there common room.

The fat Lady was something I didn't see coming.

I knew the paintings moved and talk but this one.

Made my jaw drop when I first saw her.

Then we crawled threw the whole and sat in front of the fire.

They talked about Quidditch and pranks they did and want to do.

I listened to them all day and helped them come up with some new pranks.

I didn't know having friends would be this much fun.


End file.
